


Across the Stars

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Memes, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Prequel Memes, Romance, Sheev Palpatine is nice, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, Stargazing, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: 5 times of memes being used in everyday family life and 1 time when it's canon drama.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic is the name of Anakin and Padmé's theme. It's now strongly associated in my head with sweet but tragic story of Palpatine and Kenobi in my series, because it fits the mood perfectly.
> 
> As you will see, Sheev cares about his spouse, he's just a confused old man who doesn't know what to do about his feelings. But he's trying.

**1\. I am the Senate**  
Obi-Wan was awakened by a nasty alarm ringing. Grimacing, he reached out and turned off the annoyingly squeaking thing. It was too warm and soft in bed to get up, but today was not a day off and he had to get ready for work.

Obi-Wan tried to get up, but strong arms gripped him tighter. Young Kenobi sighed with a laugh, unhooked the embrace and emerged from under a warm blanket into the cool apartment on 500 Republica.

He always woke up early, but after Sheev became Chancellor, he had to get up even earlier, since the duties of the Chancellor's spouse were added to his usual work as Ambassador. In any case, Obi-Wan was still spending his usual half hour meditating, which was a kind of preparation for his new day. Unlike most politicians, about whom one could hear that they did sports in the morning, Obi-Wan preferred to carry out any physical activity in the evening, it helped to relax and relieve stress.

The next step after the meditation was a short shower, and after that - the dressing room, where a special droid picked up his outfit for the day. Obi-Wan wasn’t particularly fond of the fact that some machine told him how to dress, but he understood that with his status, he should look accordingly, and until he learns to choose his own clothes, this will be done by a droid.

Then he looked over his schedule , solely to see if he should rush somewhere in the morning or not. In most cases, business meetings began no earlier than eight in the morning, but they also had to be prepared for. It hadn't been a particularly busy day, which Obi-Wan was secretly overjoyed at.

Dressed in a ceremonial jacket of dark blue velvet, Obi-Wan walked into the dining room, where the butler droid had already set the table.

“Sheev hasn't woken up yet?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

“No, sir. Master Palpatine hasn’t gotten up yet.”

Obi-Wan glanced at his watch. Half past six in the morning.

“Sir?”

Obi-Wan waved his hand and returned to the bedroom.

The room was quiet and gloomy, the loose curtains let in very little light. One half of the bed was empty. On the second half, with his back to the window, slept the Chancellor of the Republic.

Obi-Wan smiled. Walking quietly to the bed and sinking to the very edge, he put his hand on Sheev’s shoulder.

“Wake up.”

Palpatine muttered something and pulled the covers up to his neck. Obi-Wan laughed softly and this time shook his husband lightly by the shoulder.

“It's already half past six. Wake up or you'll be late.”

“Ten more minutes.”

If Obi-Wan told someone that the first person of the Republic liked to sleep longer, nobody would believe.

“You should be at the Senate.”

“ _I am the Senate,_ ” Sheev muttered grimly.

Obi-Wan laughed. Getting up, he went to the window and parted the curtains, letting in the morning light. When he turned, he saw that Palpatine was sitting in bed, propped up on the pillows behind his back, looking at him with a sleepy smile.

“What is the point of being the head of state if my own spouse tells me what to do?”

"Indeed, what would you do without me." Obi-Wan shook his head in mock reproach and left the bedroom.

 **2\. Do it**  
“I won?” Obi-Wan stared at the shah-tezh board in surprise. And yes, without a doubt his white knight cornered the black emperor, which meant the end of the game. “I won.”

Palpatine, admitting defeat, put his emperor on the board.

"You won, Obi-Wan," Sheev smiled at him. “Don't be so surprised, you have good thinking, you just don't have enough practice.”

Still, Obi-Wan leaned back in his overstuffed chair and narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

“You just yielded to me. This is the sixth game of the evening, and you are tired of winning all the time.”

“My dear, considering what exactly I have to do in case of defeat, do you really think that I would be losing on purpose?”

They both looked at the small family bar. Palpatine curled his lips in displeasure. Obi-Wan chuckled maliciously.

“That's right,” he said. “You wouldn't.”

He got up from his chair, walked over to the bar and took out a can of energy drink, which he kept there in stock along with expensive, elite alcohol. Sheev hated these sweet soda, but he knew his spouse's passion for them, so he turned a blind eye to it.

Obi-Wan walked over to Palpatine and handed him a can. The Chancellor made a face.

“Well, well, you lost. So please, respect the bet.”

"My dear, have pity on the old man," Palpatine smiled pitifully. “This amount of sugar cannot be healthy.”

“ _Do it._ ”

Palpatine sighed, resolutely took the can from his hand, opened it with a characteristic hiss. Sniffing, he winced - the drink smelled of chemistry. He looked up at Obi-Wan and tried again.

“Maybe I shouldn’t? Please?”

Obi-Wan sighed and took pity on him.

“Just one sip.”

Palpatine sighed, looked at the unfortunate can as if it was about to explode in his hand, and drank a little.

"Disgusting," he said, handing the tin back to Obi-Wan. “I have no idea how you can drink this.”

Obi-Wan shrugged and drank half of it greedily.

“Next time, do not settle for such bets if you’re not sure of winning,” he chuckled.

"You're right." Palpatine rose from his chair, hugged Obi-Wan and kissed him. “Next time we will bet on something else.”

 **3\. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one**  
The sun had set a long time ago, and Theed lit up with yellow street lights. Obi-Wan, basking in the warm dining room, slowly finished his last glass of sweet white wine. He and Sheev had gotten out of Coruscant for a few days of vacation, and Naboo was the perfect choice to spend those days away from the bustle of the capital.

After finishing his wine, he put the glass on the table and looked up at his husband. Sheev smiled at him and, rising from the table, gave him his hand. Obi-Wan put his hand on his and rose too.

“Let’s go. I want to show you something,” Palpatine said quietly.

Other diners in the restaurant watched them, but Sheev and Obi-Wan ignored them, long accustomed to constant attention. Even here, far from the capital of the Republic, they could not find privacy.

They walked out of the restaurant into the fresh air, and Palpatine gallantly draped dark blue cloak of dense, expensive velvet around Obi-Wan's shoulders.

They got into the speeder and Palpatine drove it away. Obi-Wan, a little overwhelmed by a pleasant late dinner, didn’t immediately realize that they were not returning home, but going out of the city.

They were no longer surrounded by the majestic architecture of Theed, there were only rare forests with cuts of dark rivers. The air was fresh and cool, and Obi-Wan could feel his cheeks burning with wine in the cold wind.

Palpatine soon landed a speeder in a small clearing surrounded by low trees. He left the speeder headlights on to give them some light, took Obi-Wan's arm and led him down the small path, smiling mysteriously. Obi-Wan was intrigued and dutifully walked along the narrow path next to his husband.

Obi-Wan was breathless as they stepped out into the open. An absolutely magical view opened in front of them - a smooth black lake stretched to the very horizon merged with the sky, a round silvery moon and an iridescent diamond scattering of endless stars were reflected on its surface. It was as bright as day, only the moonlight was much softer, and the stars in the sky and in the water shimmered like diamonds. Obi-Wan looked at this miracle without blinking, it seemed that the sky could be touched, and he unconsciously stepped forward, closer to the water, as if wishing to absorb what he saw.

Turning to Palpatine, he saw that he was smiling.

“You once said you couldn't see the stars from Coruscant,” he said quietly, as if afraid to disturb the magic moment. “This lake is called Diamond Lake, because of its crystal water.’

"This is..." Obi-Wan turned back to the lake. He was at a loss for words. That was incredible.

He smiled stupidly and happily.

“ _This is definitely a welcome surprise._ ”

Palpatine walked over to him, took his hand and raised it to his lips. Obi-Wan sighed and looked into his eyes.

Here they were completely alone. Only them, the stars and the moon. No pesky reporters, annoying droids, dumb-headed politicians. No problems and hard thoughts about the fate of their peoples. Only them.

Palpatine leaned slowly toward him, and Obi-Wan leaned forward to the kiss.

 **4\. I'm too weak**  
Palpatine was awakened by Obi-Wan jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. Sounds of vomiting were heard, followed by draining of water. Getting out of bed and putting on his robe, Palpatine walked to the door and saw Obi-Wan kneeling in front of the toilet in the brightly lit spacious bathroom. His hair was damp with sweat and stuck to his neck and forehead, he was breathing hard and holding on to the seat.

"Obi-Wan, are you okay?" asked Sheev, although he understood that this was a stupid question.

Obi-Wan shook his head, closing his eyes.

He vomited again.

Palpatine walked back to his bedroom, grabbed a comlink from the nightstand and immediately called the meddroid.

When it arrived a few minutes later, Obi-Wan was sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet, afraid to move. He looked pale and very tired, Palpatine had never seen him like this. When the droid pressed the thermometer against his forehead and pricked his finger to take blood for analysis, Obi-Wan didn’t even move, only frowned harder and threw his head back, clearly fearing another attack of vomiting.

“Do you have a stomach ache?” The droid asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slightly, squinting in the bright light.

“A little,” he replied in a whisper.

“How did you feel during the day?”

“Fine,” he swallowed. "I think it's just food poisoning..." He turned his gaze to Palpatine and smiled apologetically. ”I ate too much sweets at the embassy party.”

“He's right, sir,” the droid said to the Chancellor. “It's just food poisoning. Nothing serious.”

Palpatine sighed. It was good that it was nothing serious, but at the same time he couldn’t believe that Obi-Wan could so carelessly get sick because of the sweets.

“It is best to remove all toxins from the body by vomiting, for this you need to drink this solution, diluted well with water to a pale pink color,” the droid pulled out a small glass jar with black powder and handed it to Palpatine. “In a day or two, everything will pass. The main thing is to drink clean water and rest. If there are complications, call me again immediately.”

The droid with a sense of accomplishment swam out of the bathroom and left the apartment.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor with his head thrown back on the toilet seat, his eyes closed. One might think he was asleep, but his face was too tense.

Palpatine went into the kitchen, poured clean, cool water into a large glass and poured in some black powder, which melted into a pale pink shade. Back in the bathroom, he knelt next to Obi-Wan and handed him the glass.

Obi-Wan took the glass from him with a heavy sigh and drank down the solution.

“Go to bed, Sheev,” he said with a slight smile. “Ater vomiting well, I will also lie down.”

“Not for the first time?”

“When I was a little child and got poisoned by something, the Jedi Master in the creche gave me this solution too. It was terrible,” he chuckled.

“Can't a simple poisoning be cured by the Force?” Asked Sheev. He knew that the Force could heal wounds and even some diseases, but it seemed that not all Jedi possessed such skills.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then replied:

“If you use the Force, the result will be the same. The poisoning will not just disappear, you just have to wait until you vomit properly. And besides, I have never studied Force healing, so…”

He didn’t have time to finish. Kneeling down, he bent over the toilet again.

Palpatine patted him on the back.

*  
Obi-Wan had been in bed all day. At night, before going to bed, he sent a message to the embassy that he would not be there for the next day, and with a clear conscience slept until lunchtime. As expected, when he woke up, Sheev was gone - the Republic was not waiting for Obi-Wan to get better, and Obi-Wan was even glad of that. For some reason, he was ashamed of his weakness, and even more ashamed of the fact that he couldn’t control himself and ate all of these ill-fated sweet cakes.

Obi-Wan got out of bed only to shower and drink some water. He still felt bad, so after a short walk to the bathroom, kitchen and back to the bedroom, he returned to bed, covered himself with a soft blanket and fell asleep again. By evening, he had a fever, and although Obi-Wan knew this was normal and that it would soon pass, he felt absolutely ill. He felt hungry, but at the same time, he couldn’t keep anything down. He was hot and cold; he had to ask the droid to change the bedclothes, because the whole sheet was soaked in sweat. When he crawled under the new blanket, he groaned blissfully, pressing the fresh cloth against the burning skin.

When Sheev returned home, Obi-Wan was awake, but lying aimlessly on his back and staring at the ceiling. Palpatine walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, placing his hand on his hot forehead. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness of the touch.

“Do you still feel bad?” asked Sheev quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Only a fever. I'm not sick anymore.”

“So you will not go to today's party.”

Obi-Wan frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember what kind of party Palpatine was talking about, then groaned and closed his eyes.

“Oh damn, I forgot... Senator Bonteri, right... Damn. Alas, _I'm too weak_ , so you have to go without me. I'm sorry…”

Palpatine stroked his forehead affectionately, brushing away the damp strands and bringing relief. For a long time, no one said anything, and Obi-Wan silently enjoyed his touch, gradually falling into a slumber.

But then Palpatine took his hand, drawing attention, and when Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he saw his husband smiling.

“Then I’m not going anywhere either,” he said. “I’ll just have a quick dinner and then I’ll join you.”

“But the senator…”

“Senator Bonteri won't be offended. And to be honest, I didn't really want to be there,” Palpatine bent down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep, my dear. I'll be back soon.”

 **5\. I ~~hate~~ love it when he does that**  
" _I love it when you do that,_ " Obi-Wan breathed quietly and tilted his head back in obedience to his spouse's gesture.

“Really?” Sheev whispered in his ear, lowered his lips to the hot neck and pulled once again his luxurious curls. Obi-Wan groaned.

In the dimness of the bedroom, Obi-Wan sat on his husband's hips and barely moved, only occasionally he would slowly rise up and down again on his hard cock, sighing softly. Closing his eyes, he completely surrendered to the sensations - a pleasant stretch and fullness, a hand at his waist, pressing him to the hot body, and fingers, tightly squeezing his hair. Obi-Wan bit his lip - he never thought it would turn him on so much, but the delicious pull made goosebumps run through his body, and the heat in his groin only intensified every time Sheev clenched and unclenched his fingers in his hair.

Obi-Wan put his palms on his husband's shoulders and kissed him, playfully fidgeting on his hips and rubbing his own aroused cock on the other's stomach. Palpatine chuckled into a kiss and jerked his hips towards him, knocking out another sweet groan from young Kenobi.

Pulling back and running his tongue over his soft, reddened lips, Sheev narrowed his eyes.

“What else do you like, dear?”

Obi-Wan blushed. Palpatine has long noticed this incredible contradiction - his young husband, with proper treatment, could be absolutely shameless in bed, but as soon as Palpatine started talking about sex, he again began to feel embarrassed like a virgin, even if at that very moment he was sitting on his dick. It never ceased to amuse him.

“You don't have to answer,” added Sheev with a grin. “You may not admit it, but you like talking in bed, you like listening to my voice.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him with his large, shiny eyes, which were filled with only passion - Palpatine was quite right.

Gripping his thick strands again, causing Obi-Wan to hiss, Palpatine bit him in the neck.

“You like it when I'm rude to you. When you give me all control When I pump into you so deep that you can think of nothing else but pleasure.”

Obi-Wan gave a long groan, pressing his body tightly against his and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yes…”

Palpatine abruptly knocked him over onto his back, looming over, and threw his legs over his back.

The long Coruscant night was just beginning.

 **+1. I loved you**  
“You are scared.”

Obi-Wan snorted and stared at Palpatine.

“Of course I am. You are a Sith. You can kill me at any time.”

“I'm not going to kill you, Obi-Wan.”

“Of course not. For now, you need me alive so that the Jedi suspect me, not you. But let’s suppose you succeed in carrying out your plan, and the Jedi arrest me. They are unlikely to kill me - this is not their way. What then? Will you leave me in jail for the rest of my life?”

Palpatine looked thoughtfully at Coruscant before them. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I thought so,” he said and added jokingly: “How about a divorce?”

"No," Palpatine said suddenly and turned back to Obi-Wan. After thinking a little, he added quietly: “You can still be useful to me.”

“For what, for example?”

“The people will need a visible voice of the opposition. Everyone knows that you and I do not agree on many political issues, which does not prevent us from being a perfect married couple. When I build an empire, when peace and order reign in the galaxy, you will still be by my side.”

Obi-Wan chuckled.

“As who? An advisor? A consort? What's the point if neither me nor anyone else has real power, and you still have the last word? You have never really been interested in my opinion, you don't need to start now pretending that it means something to you.”

“Obi-Wan, it’s not true. You still do not understand,” Palpatine raised his hand and gently placed his palm on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I can give you whatever you want.”

“But you don’t even know what I want.”

“Then tell me.”

“Hold me.”

Palpatine hugged him, the long black sleeves of his Chancellor's robes like bird wings blocking Obi-Wan from the clear light of day.

“I want you to review your policy and return to democracy. The Senate will support you, you will become a hero, and you will be respected, not feared. I want you to end the war you started and let those who want to leave the Republic leave it in peace. I want you to leave the Jedi alone.”

He fell silent. After waiting a little, he pulled away and smiled bitterly.

“But I know you’ll never do it. And as much as I want it, I know our marriage never really meant anything to you. _But you were my husband, Sheev. I loved you._ ”

Turning around, he walked away, leaving the Sith Lord alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you spot the Diamond Lake, that was referenced in "Hour of Meditation"? ;)
> 
> I want to warn you that the next part of the serias will be long af so it will take some time to write and post it. I will ask you to be patient, please ^^


End file.
